closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Regal Entertainment Inc. (Philippines)
1st Logo (1976-1985) Download888888888888888888888888888888888.jpg Screenshot_2018-03-06-22-57-22.png Nicknames: "The Lion King", "The Sitting Lion Wizard" Logo: A king's chair in a sky blue background zooms out. A lion then walks in, facing the screen upon reaching the chair (or center), raises its hand and waves its wand up moving from left to right, making magic dust transforming into its company name in red color (and the white PRESENT text). The lion puts it's hands down and sits (just like a king). FX/SFX: Traditional animation. But while everything was animated, its background was just a still, "live" picture of a white curtain. Music/Sounds: A soft fanfare at the beginning (during the lion walks), and then a majestic fanfare up till the end. Availability: Very rare. You might want to check prints of their 1970s to early-to-mid-1980s films. Spotted on Dear Mama (a Julie Vega movie) and Ang Leon, Ang Tigre at Ang Alamid. 2nd Logo (1985-1993) fehfeef.jpg Goodbye you r.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-28-22-25-21.png Yaryyay.jpg Screenshot 2018-03-06-22-21-00.png Screenshot 2018-03-06-22-20-04.png Nicknames: "R from Hell", "The Revolting Regal R", "The Renaissance Hotel Logo", "V of Doom's Distant Cousin", "King R", "R of Doom", Rosemont Productions International's Distant Son Logo: Red clouds move in the background, and thunderbolts appear. The words "REGAL FILMS" (in an ugly 70s-era print press font) are revealed when the clouds move away. A moon fades in, and clouds (represented as black silhouettes) move behind it. A red fat capital "R" (that looks suspiciously like the logo for the Renaissance hotel chain), with a yellow crown on top of it, fades in. The entire background fades out except for the "R", which then rapidly zooms towards us in a fashion similar to the infamous Viacom V of Doom. Variants: * A warped version exists. * Sometimes, it appears darker. * A version with whiter clouds also exists. * In 1991, the sky is blue instead of red. ** On some films with this version, the R is darker. * On Pinulot ka lang sa lupa and 1+1+12=1, it is extended. * Strangely on Shake, Rattle, And Roll XIV: The Invasion, the logo fades out without the R zooming before the current logo. FX/SFX: The clouds moving, the words being revealed, the capital "R" fading in, and the "R" zooming in. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts! The background looks like stock footage from a nature video. It's unlikely that clouds could visibly move behind the moon. Finally, as with the V of Doom, the "R" zooming in is very choppily done. Music/Sounds: *1985-87: A dramatic synth fanfare. *1987-93: A horror-themed synth piece with a few odd sounds thrown in. Also, you can hear the thunderbolts at the beginning of the logo on both versions. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Abandonada, the opening theme was used. * On Sgt. Clarin: Bala para sa ulo mo, you can hear zaps and whooshes. There is a version without whooshes just only zaps can be heard on Durugin ng Bala si Peter Torres. * Low and high-tone variants exist. * On Tiyanak, you can hear thunder at the end. * On Anak ni Janice, you can hear the thunder from the Southern Star logo. * On Isang araw walang Diyos, it's starts a loud thunder then followed by a dramatic choir which segues into the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Probably Ultra rare in the U.S., but Uncommon in the Philippines; seen on Scorpio Nights, Tiyanak, and Mano Po. The warped version can be found on Sandakot Na Bala,Okay ka fairy ko,Sam and Miguel and other releases by M-ZET Films. It's final appearance was on Dugo ng Panday and Gascon Bala Ang Katapat Mo (Only on trailer). 3rd Logo (1993-1998) Vlcsnap-2015-07-31-10h58m51s71.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-28-22-39-45.png Nicknames: "The Forming Crown", "Another Crown In Space Logo", "That Logo Without the King R" Logo: The logo starts on a space background with a golden filmstrip taking up most of the screen. The filmstrip then starts moving very fast to start the transformation of the crown. Gold squares fill up the holes and fly off the filmstrip as it starts to form a circle. As the filmstrip forms the circle, the crown starts to form, the points expand to finish the crown's main structure. The gold squares return to finish the crown. As the crown is still spinning, the squares form the bottom ring and the crown's top point tops. The crown stops spinning as a large ray of light shines out of the bottom void of space. The light fill up the whole screen and disappears, leaving the thin blue text, "REGAL FILMS". Variants: * A short variant exists. * Sometimes the logo is on a black outer space background. * There is a warped version. * On Romano Sagrado: Talim Sa Dilim, the logo has a yellow tint. * A videotaped version exists. FX/SFX: Very good CGI for a 1990's Filipino logo. Music/Sounds: A dramatic piano tune, along with some whooshes, which ends on a long orchestral note. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Baby Love, the opening theme of the film is used. * Early films with the logo use the MAQ Productions Inc. theme. * A version without whooshes exists. * On Kung Ako'y Iiwan, Mo and Guwapings 2, the sound of wind has been added. * On Ms. Dolora X, it starts with a loud jet engine-like sound before the main music plays as normal. Availability: Uncommon. Can be found on movies like Ika-11 Mahalin Mo,Asawa ko,Duwelo, Lisensyado. The version with MAQ Productions Inc. theme debuted on Dugo ng Panday and Gascon... Bala Ang Katapat Mo ''(The first movie to use this logo while the trailer uses the 2nd logo). The Last theatrical appearance is ''Sambahin ang Ngalan Mo. It is sometimes plastered by the next logo. Scare Factor: *Low to medium. The music and flashes as well as the fast movement may get to some, but it's an improvement over the previous logo. *Baby Love Variant: Minimal to low. *MAQ Productions Inc. theme variant: Minimal. 4th Logo (1998-2009) Nicknames: "The Regal Filmstrips", "Fireballs and Filmstrips", "King R II", "The King R Returns" Logo: On a black background, while many fireballs surround the screen, a filmstrip moves in a pattern (a la the 1993 MGM/UA Home Video logo) while we move up towards it. The filmstrips become an R, the fireballs disappear, and the "R" turns from gold to lime green. As the logo zooms toward the center of the screen, five fireballs fly to the top of the "R" and form the crown, which makes the Regal "R" logo complete. The words "REGAL ENTERTAINMENT, INC." (in a font that looks somewhat like Matisse ITC) fade in. A fireball flies across this text, which turns a light gold/brown. The finished logo shines. Variant: * On Tiyanaks, the R with the company name are frozen and seen through the lens. This follows the RMI logo also customized for the film. * A short version exists. * On Gigil, the R is color pink where fireworks flys on the top forms the crown the word "REGAL ENTERTAINMENT INC." in a different font and shines. * On Bahay Ni Lola 2, the logo fades to white instead of black at the end. * On White Lady, the Regal "R" is made from crystal and is seen zooming out and spinning, (a la Regal Home Video) the name of company fades in and out, after that the logo turns into green and fades away. FX/SFX: Everything, done in very good CGI just like the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare, or the opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variant: * On Eskort it used a different and more dramatic fanfare. * Sometimes the logo is silent. * Another theme is heard on Laro Sa Baga. * On a print of The Fatima Buen Story, the music from the second logo is used. This version also appeared on Curacha, Ang Babaeng Walang Pahinga. * On Ako Ang Legal Wife: Mano Po 4 and Hari ng Sablay, a dreamy calm theme is heard. This would be later used on the 6th logo. * On White Lady it uses the dark synth with dreamy tune ending where the company name fades in and out. * On Cool Dudes 24/7, an Asending fanfare was heard. Availability: Rare in the U.S., but common in the Philippines; seen on films the company released there.Strangely this logo appears on Relasyon (plasters the King Lion logo),and The Fatima Buen Story. 5th Logo (2008-2009) Nicknames: "King R III","48 Years of Regal I" Logo: TBA Variant: On Shake Rattle And Roll, 10 the logo is on fire. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Can be found on When I Met U (2009) and Shake Rattle and Roll 10 Editor's Note: TBA 6th Logo (2010-) Nicknames: "King R IV", "50 Years of Regal I", "The 2010 Time Freeze" Logo: * 2011: On a red/white blurred background, the Regal logo from before, now golden, appears, moves and rotates to the center, with it's crown spinning. When the R places itself, the crown stops rotating after a few seconds. The text "REGAL ENTERTAINMENT INC." and "50 Years" fades in below. * 2010, 2013-: Same as before, except the logo was remade and it now features a purple light/filmstrip background. Also, the company's name is in the Times New Roman font. Variants: * A warp speed version for the 2013 variant also exists. * On White House (The first movie to use the logo), the "R" is made of stone, the text is white and "50 Years" is in a script font. The only animation here is the camera movement. This follows the customized RMI logo for the film. * Pridyider has the logo without "50 Years" and it's frozen (not like the Tiyanaks variant of the previous logo). * On You're Still The One, the logo is blue tinted. * On The Mommy Returns the logo is red set on black background. * On Super Inday And The Golden Bibe (2010), the R and the crown are pink. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The Regal logo animating. The CGI quality is good, but it's very choppy and the final result looks cheap. Also, for the current version, at the end, it looks like they added the animation into a free background loop! And why is the 50th anniversary text still used today? Music/Sounds: None, or the opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variant: On You're Still The One, a dreamy calm theme is heard. Availability: Currently in use and very common. It debuted on White House. The early version is featured on films like Aswang. The current version appears on films like Pagpag - Siyam Na Buhay and the warp speed version is seen on trailers like on the one from Status: It's Complicated. Category:Regal Entertainment Category:Philippines Category:1974 Category:1985 Category:1993 Category:1998 Category:2010 Category:2009 Category:Cinema One Category:Logo Rip-Offs